You're It
by Chantiix3
Summary: Soulmates, sex and death. NILEY LOVE


Nick's POV:

As I left the hospital all I could think about was my love Miley. We've known each other for about 5 years. We got married 2 years ago. This last year we found out Miley had a rare form of cancer. The doctors gave her about a year to live. She went in and out of the hospital so many times this year. This time she would not be leaving. The doctor said she may have a day or two but that was all. Miley's little body couldn't take any more treatments and she said enough was enough.

I noticed all day today she refused her pain medication. I asked her why but all she would tell me is, "I'll tell you later". She was in so much pain and at points in the day I would beg her to take her pain meds. She would just look at me, smile and say "you're my pain medication". It was 7pm and Miley brought me close to her and said "do you want to know why I didn't want any of my pain meds today?" I replied "yes honey, tell me." She smiled at me and said "I have a request for you."

I asked "what is it my love?" She looked deep into my eyes and smiled and said "I want you to make love to me." I quickly said "oh, I don't know Miles. I could really hurt you babydoll." Miley cried "I've endured pain all year and you refusing me is the most painful! It's because you don't think I'm pretty anymore right?" When Miley lost her long, brown hair she took it hard. She also had black and blue marks on both her arms from all the blood work. She now was crying with one hand covering her bald head and her other hand covering her needle marks. I grabbed both her hands and put them on her lap. I then cupped her face in my hands and said "I love you more than my own life! You are the most beautiful girl of my lifetime! Now and forever Miley!"

I stroked her soft, white, bald head and kissed her on the lips. My tongue caressing hers. I pulled back to look at her smiling face. Miley said "prove your love to me. Make love to me tonight. I want you to go outside and think about it ok? Then when you have a answer for me, come back to me." I grabbed my coat and started for the door when she said "you're it!" I looked back at her and said "no you're it!" I then went downstairs and outside. This is where my story began with me outside the hospital. I need to explain something to you now.

When we say "you're it!" It was our little thing we had as a couple. Both of us believed in soulmates. After we dated for a while one night I looked into her blue eyes and said "you're it!" She said "what am I?" I said "you're it! My soulmate". She smiled and put her arms around my neck and said "no, you're it." Then kissed me. That's how it all started. Of course, after time it also ment with sex, you rocked my world. After some great sex (which was all the time) she would say "you're it!" I would then smile and say "no you're it". So, when I would leave in the morning we would say "you're it", instead of "I love you." No one else knew what we meant. Like I said it was our thing. 

I knew what I needed to do. I could always make my babydoll cum. Our sex life was perfect before it became too painful for her. Then it came to me. I could always make her orgasm easily when I performed oral sex on her. So, if I kept making her cum orally she wouldn't need me inside her. With my new idea and a short trip to the gift shop I went back to her room. Right when I walked in she asked innocently "what did you decide?" I smiled and locked the door. Miley had a big smile on her face and said "I knew it. I knew you wouldn't deny me your love."

I took out 4 little candles I bought at the gift shop and placed them all around the room. After I lit them, I gave her a red rose. She began to cry and said "thank you Nicky". She held up her arms for me to come and hold her. I took her into my arms and kissed her all over her face. Her blue eyes sparkled like stars in the night. Her face just beamed of love when she looked at me. My babydoll was 65 pounds with no body hair and bruises on her arms from the blood work. Her body had very little strength left and even her voice was almost as soft as a whisper.

You know what? She still is the most beautiful girl of my lifetime. She's still my beautiful bride who winked at me when she said "I promise to obey". She's still the girl who begged me to call off work so we could make love all day. She's still the girl who would take care of me when I was sick, even when I was a crabby ass. If anything, she was more beautiful to me now! If that was even possible.

Now she started to unbutton my shirt. Once all the buttons were done she ran her fingers through my chest hair. She said "God I love your chest hair". My shirt went to the floor and she ran her hands over my shoulders. She said "oh yes and those wide shoulders of yours". I smiled at her and untied her hospital gown. She sat up real straight as her gown came off. It was like she was saying with her body "see I'm still your beautiful bride". I whispered in her ear "my God you're so beautiful Miley." She began to cry and held me tight in her arms. I whispered again "I am so lucky you're mine." She cried even harder and said "I'm the lucky one." I wiped the tears from her face and gently pushed her back down on the bed.

I kissed her lips and then moved to her ear. Once there I licked her ear and sucked on her ear lobe. She sighed. I tilted her head back and kissed her exposed white neck. I pulled back and cupped her breasts in my hands. My thumbs rubbed over her pink,erect nipples. Every passing my thumbs would push her nipples down. Once my thumbs were out of the way her nipples would go right back to attention. I covered one of her nipples with my mouth. While I suckled, I rolled my tongue over and over her pink, erect nipple. Miley let out a soft "oh God". My hand went across her belly, down to her abdomen, to her soft smooth pussy. My finger traced the line of her little girl area. I stopped suckling and kissed and licked her belly and belly button.

I pulled her to the end of the bed so her little pussy was on the edge. She let out a cry of pain. For a second I forgot how sick she was when I pulled on her. I asked her if she was ok. She quickly replied "I'm fine." I knew she was lying. Every so often she would make a face like she was in pain. I kneeled at the end of the bed and parted her legs wide open. I gently kissed her white, smooth pussy. I then licked the sides of her pussy before inserting my tongue deep into her hole. I spread her folds to expose her bright pink vagina. Poor thing was dry. I started to suck on her little cum button. Her breathing picked up. My tongue rolled and played with her clit. I watched her chest and belly rise and fall quickly as I ate her out.

I put my hands on her hips and secured her to my mouth. I heard Miley say "please make me! Nick please!" I stroked her clit in between my top and bottom teeth. Her baby clit swelled up like it was going to pop. Miley was ready to cum. My face pounding on her little girl area. Her clit ready to pop from my sucking. Now all I had to do was slowly insert my finger into her little hole. "Oh God", she yelled as her body shook and legs trembled. Her back arched and she screamed "You're it! You! Are! It!" She was near the end of her orgasm and all she could say was "mmmmmmmmm". Now she finally relaxed and settled back onto the bed. I pulled my finger out of her and her little girl juice dripped out of her. She was now watching me in awe. I showed her my finger which was covered in her juice. I said "look what you did to my finger. What should I do now?" I smiled at her and sucked the juice off my finger. She smiled and said "you're so bad." Her scent was sweet and she tasted like a tear drop.

I sat up by her now and asked her how she felt. She pulled me down on top of her and said "like I'm in heaven". She kissed me gently all over my face. I asked her if she was ready for more. She smiled and said "yes Sir!" I got up and went to the end of the bed and knelt down. She sat up and said "what are you doing?" I said "I'm going to make you cum again babydoll." She replied "shouldn't you take off your pants?" I said "no, I'll just please you orally. That way I don't hurt you." Then I smiled at her thinking she would think it was the best idea in the world. When I looked at her she looked like a little girl who was ready to cry. Her lower lip was out and tears welled up in her eyes. I felt like I just broke her favorite dolly. I said "honey, I have always loved to make you cum anyway I could, you know that! I love pleasing you! I never cared if I ever had a orgasm because when I please you, to me that is better than any orgasm I could ever possibly have!"

I smiled at her thinking ok now she will understand. Miley cried "oh really?" Tears came down her face and my smile disappeared. I now had the international confusion look males get when females are a few pages ahead of them. She said "so, I don't get to please you? Is that right? Did it ever occur to you that I feel the same way about pleasing you? I love it when you make me cum but I really love to make you cum even more! I think it's even better for me because when you fill me with your sperm, I can feel and see it for hours after we mate. I feel your hot, sticky liquid swimming up inside my pussy. I can see it on my panties and when I go to the bathroom I can see it drip out of me. So, 2 hours after you're gone I'm still so happy because I know,see and feel how I pleased you. Do you get it now?" I shook my head yes and held her. Miley then whispered in my ear, "not to be funny, but your idea of just giving me pleasure orally sucks!" We couldn't help but laugh.

Miley looked at my belt and said "so may I?" I stood up and said "be my guest." She had my belt,pants and underwear off in a flash. I said "damn girl that was fast!" She laughed and said "what do you expect from a wife who is starving for her husband?" Then a pain shot through her body that made her cry out and lay back down on the bed. I said "maybe we should stop honey." Miley replied "no, just give me a second". Once the pain subsided she looked at my crotch and said "where did my hard man go?" I said "he went away because he's worried about you." She sat up and grabbed my ass and pulled me to her. She kissed my soft cock and said "I better let him know I'm ok." Miley took me into her mouth. Her tongue played with my cock as she went slowly up and down my shaft. Her gentle sucking and tongue play made me hard as a rock. She looked at my hard, throbbing member then looked me in the eyes and said "I think he knows I'm ok now." Miley smiled at me.

She laid down on the bed, raised her legs and spread them wide open. Miley said in her little girl voice, "fill me?" I went to the end of the bed, parted her thighs a little more and pushed my hard cock into her. She sighed, "God I've wanted you in me for so long Nick." I pushed my cock as deep as I could within her. Her tight, little pussy was so hot and wet for me. I kept a nice slow rhythm so not to hurt her. She said "that's it let me feel every inch of you". Nice and slow. I started to rub her clit with my thumb. A nice gentle rub in a circular motion. I could see my babydoll was ready to cum. Her breathing was getting deep and her hips raised up every time I pushed into her. I rubbed her little cum button harder and pumped my cock into her faster. I heard her cry out as her little frame started to shake in soft waves of pleasure. Her thighs opened and closed as each wave went through her. Her body collapsed as her orgasm passed through her. She looked at me and said "you've always been so damn good at this Nick." I replied "you bring it out of me sweetie."

Miley looked at me with a slight pissed off look on her face. She said "you didn't fill me with your cum." I just shrugged my shoulders and said "oh well I tried." Miley got a devilish smile on her face and said "oh, I know what you need." Miley's legs wrapped around me so I couldn't get away. She gave me her innocent little girl and said "I deserve to be fucked hard don't I? I'm just a small, innocent, weak female. You're a dominate male who deserves to take me any way you want." Now, I knew what she was doing. We liked to role play rough sex. You know like rapist and victim, dirty doctor and the innocent school girl or even master and servant. She loved being submissive and I loved being the dominate one. We haven't done any role playing since she's been sick. I knew she couldn't handle the rough stuff and I didn't want to hurt her.

I said "ok, ok let me go Miley." She replied "why should I? Make me big man!" I said "I don't want to hurt you. Now let me go and stop with the dirty talk." Miley said "you never worried about hurting me in the past. Remember when you would have me on all fours? You would pound into me and spank my ass and pull my hair. You were my male and I was your female. You owned me and took me every way a man can take a woman. I had no say because I was just a female--." "That's enough Miles" I yelled! The only problem with a soulmate is that they know how to push your buttons to get you to do something you may not want to do. I was hard at the entrance of her pussy. She yelled back "make me shut up! Oh, you can't make me shut up because you just a little bitch!" She was pissing me off and she knew it. She used her legs to try and pull me into her little pussy. Miley cried "take me Nick! Come on I know what you want! What you need! Do it! Take me! I'm just a female! I'm so weak and feeble. I couldn't stop you if I tried! Use me for what I was born to do! Rape me! Use me! Take me!" I looked down and shook my head no. She said "you're pathetic! Go get me a real male to take me! "

I went off! I grabbed her throat tight and rammed my cock into her! I screamed "come here cunt! You want to be used? I'll use you whore!" I let go of her throat and grabbed her hips and worked her little cunt as hard as I could. I could hear her cry "use me Sir! Use me! Take me! I'll be a good girl I promise!" I yelled back "oh you'll be a good girl or I'll punish you bad!" "Yes Sir!" She cried at the top of her lungs. I pounded deep into her now violated cunt! I treated her like she was a piece of meat. Her little girl juice was all over her pussy and ass. I kept pounding deep into her! Harder and harder! You could hear our skin smack together when I went in deep! I screamed "ok baby maker, I have to make a deposit in your cunt!" She begged "please! Give it to me! I want every drop of your baby making cream! Please Sir! I'll take every drop! I'm a good girl! I'll show you!" I pumped her full of my hot, thick baby cream! I shot it deep into her cunt! I held myself deep inside her cunt. I let it all go. Coating her little pussy and cervix.

I collapsed on top of her. She was still cumming. Over and over she cried "I love you and thank you." Her waves of pleasure slowly ended and she wrapped her legs and arms around me. Miley took my face in her hands and looked me deep in my eyes and said "I win! I made you cum my bad boy." She was so happy. I just laughed and said "do you always have to win?" She replied "females always win with their males." Miley winked at me. We laid there in our sweaty bliss. I asked if she was ok. She said she was fine. She asked me to spend the night. I asked the nurses if it would be ok and they said it would.

A hour after the love we made Miley got really sick. She was in alot of pain. I felt so bad because all I could do was hold her. She took some pain meds to help her sleep. She insisted I sleep with no shirt. She loved to put her head on my chest. We kissed each other over and over through the night. Miley had trouble falling asleep but finally fell asleep around 2:30 am. I kissed her soft, bald head and thanked God for sending me her. I whispered in Mileys ear, "You're it." I then fell asleep.

At 4:47am She sat straight up and was white as a sheet. She looked all around the room like she didn't know where she was and she couldn't breathe. Alarms went off in the room and the nurses came running. They told me she was going. I knew Miley signed a no resuscitation order and this was going to be it.

You know when I imagined Miley passing away I thought I was going to be this big, strong guy. I would say words of love to her as she floated away from me. I've always heard people can hear you as the pass away. ---Well, that shit went right out the window! I grabbed her as tight as I could and told her to hold on to me. She was in so much pain and all I could do was tell her to hold on to me! She held me as tight as she could and I could see in her eyes she was so scared. I cried to her, "Please don't leave me! Please don't go away! I love you so much! Please don't leave me! You tell God I need you here! Please babydoll don't go! I'll be so good! I'll do anything! You are my life! You are my heart! You tell God I need you here babydoll! Tell Him! "

Then I heard a soft sigh from my girl and her arms fell to her sides. I tried to put her hands back around me but it was no good. I screamed "No! No! No!" My loud no's trailed off to soft whispered no's. I looked up at the ceiling and softly cried "I love you Miley. I love you so much." I was alone now. I was holding my wife's body but she was gone and I was alone crying for her.

After some time passed, I collected Miley's things and took care of everything I needed to at the hospital. As I went out the doors of the hospital a nurse caught me and handed me a envelope. She said she found it under Miley's pillow. The nurse told me how sorry she was then went back into the hospital. I looked at the front of the envelope it read "to my soulmate Nick."  
I looked to the sky and a light snow began to fall. I couldn't feel the cold. I felt numb. I went to a near by park bench and sat down. I opened the envelope and at the top she wrote the date and time. The date was 12-17-09 and the time was 3:30am. She must have woke up after I went to sleep and wrote this letter. The letter read.

My dearest Nick

I heard you thank God for letting me come into your life.  
No, I wasn't asleep but I wanted you to think I was so you would get the rest you need.  
I love you so much and I thank God every day that I found you.  
My precious soulmate I know you're sad and feel heart broken.  
I wish I could take that pain away but unfortunately it's out of my hands my big strong male.  
I wrote this just to let you know no matter where I go I will always love you.  
First thing I'm going to do in heaven is talk to God and see if I can watch over you. If he says no, I will do it anyway! You know how I am when I want something bad enough. Ha,ha.;)

I'm sorry I'm leaving you my love.  
I prayed so hard to God to let me stay but it was not meant to be.  
Tonight was so special for me. Making love to you has always been heaven on earth but tonight was perfection.  
I can still feel you swimming inside me. I will miss you my beautiful soulmate.  
One last thing I want you to know my love.  
Your female will be waiting at the pearly gates with her arms wide open longing to hold her dominate male once again. I love you Nick.

Love Miley

P.s No, you're it!

THE END. 


End file.
